<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Two Actually Like Each Other? by crimsonvampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932381">You Two Actually Like Each Other?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonvampire/pseuds/crimsonvampire'>crimsonvampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clingy Duo (Video Blogging RPF), Death Threats, Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Dream Team Cuddling (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team Fluff (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship, Gen, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap &amp; George Fighting (Video Blogging RPF), let the dream team cuddle in peace gosh dang it, this fic is tommy-centric but i wrote it just for dream team content lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonvampire/pseuds/crimsonvampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy really doesn't like GeorgeNotFound or Sapnap. </p>
<p>It's not just because they're constantly trying to kill him, no. </p>
<p>It's because one minute they'll be having a heated argument about how best to kill Tommy, and the next minute they'll be cuddling and snickering to each other like a couple of school girls.</p>
<p>At least Tommy is still alive, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Two Actually Like Each Other?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone !! :) I wrote this because I love George and Sapnap's dynamic and I wanted to see more of it. There's no shipping in here, just Dream Team being cuddle buddies and Tommy and Tubbo being protective of one another </p>
<p>also, please be respectful to me and DON'T share this fic with any of the CC's! that's all :) hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“We’ll only be a moment, I swear!” Tommy pleads, practically dragging Tubbo by the arm to the nearby lagoon.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Wilbur’s waiting on us, Tommy! We shouldn’t waste time,” Tubbo groans. Despite his resistance, he doesn’t do a very good job of stopping Tommy.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">With the sun at its highest point, it’s hot as shit outside and the two boys, who are supposed to be returning to L’Manberg immediately after visiting Tubbo’s residence, are absolutely sweltering in their uniforms.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">So they’re on a time crunch—so what? Wilbur wouldn’t want them to die of heat stroke, right?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tubbo rips his arm out of Tommy’s grip and watches as the blond jogs to the pool, already starting to shed his hat and coat. The brunet glances around in apprehension before whining, “Tommy! Wilbur’s waiting on us <em>and</em> we’re in enemy territory! We shouldn’t be doing this!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“In a minute, Tubbo! Come on, Wilbur will understand,” Tommy says, brushing off Tubbo’s concern way too quickly. Now stripped to his undergarments, he cheers and leaps into the lagoon, sending waves of water crashing into the surrounding mud bank. Tubbo looks on with fear and yet jealously—it does look rather appealing.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy, resurfacing, slaps his wet locks out of his face and gestures at Tubbo with a large grin. “Come on, Tubbo! The water feels <em>amazing</em>!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tubbo whines, takes one last precursory glance around the surrounding trees, then hurries on over. Tommy is cheering as the brunet strips to his undergarments, hands hastily unbuttoning his coat. The uniform drops next to Tommy’s, discarded in the bushes that lay a few feet from the pool. Taking a deep breath, a grin splits Tubbo’s face as he jumps in after Tommy, a whoop leaving his lips as he plunges into the cool depths.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy’s kicking at him immediately and Tubbo’s sputtering as he returns to the surface for oxygen. He’s barely able to catch his breath before the blond starts splashing around simply for the purpose of causing mayhem. Tubbo is laughing and asking him to stop, but of course the boy doesn’t. In fact, he only proceeds to mess with Tubbo more.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">It’s fun. It’s refreshing. It’s a nice break from battle. Tommy likes to imagine that in another world, this is a sorta thing they do everyday.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Like actual kids, he means.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Eventually, they settle down—only after Tubbo has to practically beg Tommy to let him breathe, of course—and Tommy calms, lying down to float around on his back. Water trickles into his ears and the air cools his exposed stomach. Above him, branches dance in the wind and scatter sunlight in ways that occasionally blind him.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“It’s beautiful,” Tubbo comments beside him. Tommy hums in agreement, but his mind wanders as he starts to consider why they have to engage in battle in the first place. It’s necessary—it’s for their freedom. But as exhilarating as the victories feel, the losses feel devastating. It can be scary when there’s so much at stake.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Tommy...“</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy perks up at the concern in Tubbo’s voice and straightens up to look at him. The brunet’s eyebrows are pinched with uneasiness and his eyes flicker around their surroundings, as if expecting something to come out and jump them. “Tommy, do you smell that?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Smell what—?” His question is answered before he even finishes asking it. Taking a breath through his nose, he confirms the distinct smell of burning wood now hanging in the air.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Fire.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“A campfire?” Tommy whispers, now afraid that there might be someone around, listening to their conversation. They’re in enemy territory—whoever’s out here with them most definitely isn’t friendly.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tubbo’s eyes are wide as he stares back at Tommy. He takes a shaky breath, nodding. “It must be. Tommy, we have to go—“</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">The sound of snapping twigs comes from behind Tommy and he’s quick to interrupt Tubbo: “wait, stop.” Tubbo obeys, holding his breath as Tommy turns towards the source. They’re silent, listening for any other sounds. At first, there’s nothing, but soon Tommy starts hearing some undistinguishable sound. It’s frequent and random. It sounds like—</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Oh god,” Tubbo chokes out.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">It’s the sound of the trees burning.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy wheels around to find one of the nearby trees lit on fire, leaves curling in on themselves and branches collapsing as the fire eats away at its bark. How did that happen? And why is it already spreading so quickly?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tubbo gasps from behind him and grips tightly at Tommy’s arm. “Tommy, we have to go,” he murmurs. When Tommy doesn’t respond, still in shock, Tubbo tries again, “Tommy, we have to go! Now!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">In that instant, Tommy snaps out of it and immediately starts shoving Tubbo back to the shore. “Go Tubbo! Go! Someone is here with us—we’re gonna have to run!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">They scramble onto the mud bank. Around them, more and more trees become alight with flames. They shine orange light and radiate extreme heat onto the shaking boys. The flames crackle and pop as they eat at the vegetation and fill the air with black ash. Tommy coughs at the suffocating stench, glancing around in fear. How did all this happen so suddenly? It has almost trapped them, enclosing them in a ring around the lagoon.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Tommy!” Tubbo calls, once again snapping Tommy out of his thoughts. The brunet’s face is stricken with fear. “Our uniforms are gone!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Forget the uniforms, Tubbo! Let’s get out of here!” He yells over the growing roar of the flames. Tubbo nods before snatching at Tommy’s hand and running. He leads them to a gap between the trees and they squeeze through, the flames barely licking at their bare shoulders.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">The fire quickly follows them. It surrounds them, and Tubbo has to frantically scan the area before bolting to the left, hopefully leading them to an exit. But the trees are drowning in flames at this point, and the sky has darkened with ash. It’s dark. It’s a maze.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Tubbo—!” Tommy cries after a minute or two. But the smoke scorches his throat and he gags, causing the two of them to stagger and almost fall into a nearby bush.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Tommy! Are you okay?” Tubbo asks, pausing to assess Tommy’s condition.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy continues to hack, body bent over as he coughs up ash-coated spit. “We’ve got to get out of here!” He rasps.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“I know! I know! There’s a clearing up ahead! If we can make it to that—“</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Uh uh! You guys aren’t going anywhere!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tubbo gasps and Tommy snaps his head up just in time to see someone crash down in front of them. Tommy scowls. Damn it. By the raven black hair and ominous purple armor, there’s no question who this is.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">The pyromaniac Sapnap looks down at them with a wicked grin, flint and steel in one hand and axe in the other. Tommy would honestly rather stare at cow shit.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“What do you want with us?” Tubbo demands, arm protectively wrapped around the other’s shoulders.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Sapnap chuckles, fingers lazily playing with the flint and steel as he talks, “you know you guys aren’t allowed to be here, right? This isn’t L’Manberg, last time I checked.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“We were just passing through! We aren’t spying or anything! Please, just let us get back to L’Manberg!” Tubbo pleads.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“You really think I’d just let you two leave without any sort of punishment? Nah—“</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“The fire’s punishment enough, honestly,” Tommy quips, struggling to maintain his glare.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Sapnap only snickers at that. “You like it?” He steps around the flaming trees casually, eyes bright as he gazes upon the destruction in delight. His snickers quickly escalate into cackling. He suddenly cheers, “what are you gonna do now, Tommy?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Cough out a lung, apparently.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">A new voice joins them, and by the snarky tone, they already know who it is.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">On cue, George gracefully drops down next to Sapnap, arms crossed and glasses gleaming in the firelight. Even though his eyes are covered, Tommy can practically feel George’s piercing gaze on them. Tommy shivers despite the heat.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">George smirks down at them. “Oh, it would be so easy to kill the two of you right now.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“You wouldn’t dare,” Tommy spits out. George is right, unfortunately. Both he and Sapnap stand before them in netherite armor with netherite axes in hand, seemingly unaffected by the smoke billowing around them. Tubbo and Tommy are severely outmatched. He’s gonna have to bluff his way out of this one. “Not with the others on their way.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Sapnap snaps his head around at that, confused, and George raises a threatening eyebrow. Beside Tommy, Tubbo tenses. He’s the only one aware of Tommy’s lie.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Way to be discrete, Sapnap,” George instantly criticizes, dropping his cockiness in order to jab at Sapnap.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Oh—no!” Sapnap bellows over the inferno. “There’s no way! You think your friends are gonna come save you? You really think they’re gonna come running into this forest fire guns blazing?” He aggressively swings his axe down to point at the minors, face contorted in anger. “Think again, Tommy! You’re trapped! You’re alone! And you sure as hell aren’t getting out of here alive!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“That’s what you think!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“That’s what I know!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“You must be pretty stupid, then!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Sapnap’s eyes bug out of his head at the insult. Tubbo sucks in a breath. “Tommy…” he warns, under his breath.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Sapnap yells. Oh, he’s pissed now.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“I said you must be pretty stupid, then!” Tommy shouts back. He feels that familiar bud of impulsiveness bloom in his chest and that burst of confidence instantly shove all logical thoughts from his head. He smirks, “you may be better at PVP than us, but at least we’ve got more brains than you ever will!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Oh, you’re fucking dead!” Sapnap roars, immediately leaping forward. Tubbo shrieks. Tommy is quick on his feet. He snatches Tubbo’s arm and dives off to the side. They fall onto the burning underbrush, flames immediately licking at their bare skin and causing them to cry out in pain as they try to push themselves to their feet.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Sapnap yells off to the side. Tommy whips his head up. He immediately stumbles backwards, just barely avoiding the netherite axe that comes swinging too close to his face for comfort. This only irritates Sapnap more. He swings for Tommy’s neck. Tommy ducks just in time. But Tommy also shakily inhales the ash from the air and immediately dissolves into a coughing fit. He stumbles backward just as Tubbo comes rushing to his side.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Just die already!” Sapnap cries out in anger.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Sapnap, what are you doing?! Kill them already! Are you dumb?!” George yells from somewhere in the back.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Sapnap immediately rounds on George. “I’m trying! Maybe they’d actually die if you actually <em>helped </em>me! You fucking asshole—“</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“I’m making sure they don’t escape, dumb ass! They aren’t even wearing any armor you fucking—“</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“They’re distracted,” Tubbo suddenly hisses. Tommy tears his eyes away from their bickering captors to look at Tubbo’s desperate expression. “Let’s go!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">At Tubbo’s signal, they bolt, the brunet directing them out of the clearing. Behind them are shouts of alarm, but the boys don’t hesitate as they navigate through the burning forest. There’s got to be a way out, even as every single tree around them burns.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">As Tubbo rushes towards a gap, an arrow rains down from above and sets the underbrush ablaze in an instant. He gasps and pivots to try a new direction. “This way—!” he starts, but that way, too, becomes impossible to cross as yet another arrow rains fire from above. They freeze, suddenly realizing that there’s actually no safe way out.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“No!” Tommy cries.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“We’re trapped!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Sapnap’s cackles seem to harmonize with the crackling of the flames as he watches on from above. “You really thought you could escape that easy?! We’ve got you trapped on all sides! What are you gonna do now, Tubbo? What are you gonna do now? There’s nowhere to go!” He’s giggling as Tubbo looks around in fear. This man’s ruthless.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">A heavy thump sounds behind them. They wheel around, only to immediately freeze in fear at the sight of a painted smile.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Dream.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">The blood drains from Tommy’s face and he tightens his grip on Tubbo’s hand. This is the end—he’s sure of it. There’s no way they can escape now—not with Dream here.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">The tall being considers them calmly, then randomly slashes at some bush behind him. The bush falls over to reveal a gap in the flames, and he gestures to it.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy blinks. He’s letting them through.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Before they can even take a step, however, Sapnap drops down in front of the gap. His face is pinched in anger as he instantly rounds on Dream.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Dream!” He shouts, “what the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Let them through, Sapnap. They’re not supposed to die yet.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">In contrast to Sapnap’s sharp tone, Dream speaks languidly. His voice is calm and relaxed, as if the situation’s in his control. As if he knows exactly what’s about to happen. The power disparity is weighted enough to win against the agitated Sapnap, who scowls and reluctantly steps away to allow Tubbo and Tommy through.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">The boys don’t wait to be told twice. Eyes stinging and breaths ragged from the smoke, they dash through the gap and run until they’ve reached a part of the forest that hasn’t yet been consumed with flames. Now a safe distance away, they collapse to the ground, underbrush rough against their bare skin and clean air grating against their torn throats.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tubbo gulps at the clean air as Tommy hacks, trying to rid his lungs of the ash that has buried itself inside.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Tommy,” Tubbo rasps. A warm hand falls on Tommy’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy nods. Violently coughing, he feebly responds, “y-yes. Are you?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“I’m fine, as well.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Good.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">They sit like that for a couple minutes, taking time to regain their breaths. They can still hear the forest fire in the distance.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Jesus, what the hell was that?” Tubbo eventually asks. He’s leaned up against a tree with glossy eyes turned up towards the sky. Tear tracks have dried on his cheeks and revealed the thin layer of soot that has settled over his skin.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy sighs and follows his line of sight to the sky. “Nowhere is safe for us, Tubbo.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">There’s a beat of silence. “That means we probably should go then, yeah?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy hums in agreement.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“…our uniforms,” Tubbo mutters mournfully.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“…Wilbur really isn’t gonna be happy with us.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“You did what, now?!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Now back in L’Manberg, Tommy and Tubbo stare at the ground in shame. In front of them, Wilbur glares at them, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping against the ground impatiently.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Uh,” Tommy manages, “we uh—“</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“You took your time coming back to L’Manberg, got yourselves caught in a <em>forest fire</em>, stood <em>face to face</em> with not only Sapnap but <em>also</em> Dream, <em>and</em> got your uniforms stolen?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Silence.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“…yeah.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Wilbur groans, pinching at his eyes. No one speaks for a couple seconds before he throws his hands up in agitation. “Alright. Fine. I hope you learned your lesson. Honestly—! You both could’ve died! Then what? What could I have done then?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">They say nothing.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Wilbur exhales, “well, whatever. I’m glad you two are okay, I guess.” He pauses. “Tommy?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">The blond looks up, hesitantly meeting Wilbur’s piercing gaze. “Yeah?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Dream came by just before you two arrived and asked that you go by the community house.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy blinks. What?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Alone?” he asks, afraid.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Wilbur’s expression is conflicted—almost pained—as he nods. “Yeah. He assured me that it’ll be entirely peaceful, but I want you to be careful, Tommy.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy gulps, “okay, I will.” He won’t let Dream hurt him. He looks over to lock eyes with an anxious Tubbo. They exchange nods as a sort of promise to see each other again.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy leaves as soon as he has showered and has donned his casual wear. Until Eret makes more uniforms for them, he and Tubbo are gonna have to wear their original outfits. It feels weird to put his baseball tee on after so many weeks of wearing the uniform with the others. Despite hating the usual scratchiness of those Godforsaken coats, Tommy kinda misses them. It was nice to belong to something, he guesses.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">He arrives at the community house around sunset, axe clutched in hand and heart beating in his throat as he prepares for what he can only assume to be the worst. What does Dream want with him? He said it would be entirely peaceful, but Tommy can’t help but question that. The man isn’t exactly a peaceful person.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Well, here goes nothing. Swallowing his resolve, Tommy raises a fist and firmly raps against the door.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">A few seconds later, the door swings open to reveal Dream. This time, however, he stands without armor. The sight is strange; the mask is still there, shielding his face, but nothing shields his body. It would be so easy to slice through him with the axe. Tommy could end it all here. The war. The battles. They could regain their freedom—</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Oh, Tommy!” Dream is upbeat at the sight of Tommy and he gestures inside with a casual wave of his hand. “Come in.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">The boy blinks. “…aren’t you—aren’t you afraid I’m gonna do something?” Dream doesn’t say anything to that, so Tommy raises his axe in demonstration. “I have a weapon.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Dream scoffs, “I’m not afraid of you, Tommy. I could kill you before you could even raise that thing against me. Now come in, I need to give you something.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">With that, the man turns on his heel and heads inside, allowing for Tommy to follow him. Tommy glances at Dream’s exposed back in perplexity, but says nothing as he steps inside and shuts the door. Dream is way too casual. Tommy doesn’t trust that.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Just as he’s about to follow the man up the spiral staircase, a voice to his left causes him to stop.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“What? What is he doing here?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy turns, only to be greeted by a shocking sight. On the couch sits George with a book in his hands, and he’s scrutinizing Tommy with an eyebrow raised. But that isn’t the shocking part. Lying snug in his lap is Sapnap, who seems to be completely passed out with his arms curled tightly around George’s middle. Not only are they both without armor, but they are also fucking cuddling.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Sapnap and George cuddling. The two guys who, just a couple hours ago, had been cackling at the sight of Tommy and Tubbo struggling to escape the forest fire they had purposely caused. The two guys who constantly seem to argue on the battlefield and yet become a ruthless team of predators whenever they’re given permission to fight.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">There’s no way this is real.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“He’s here to get their things, George,” Dream comments from the stairs, completely unaware of the crisis that Tommy is currently having.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Oh, I see,” George responds nonchalantly. He turns back to his book.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy blinks. He needs answers. “What are you two doing?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Go away,” George snaps without looking up. The sudden animosity catches Tommy off-guard. At the same time, though, it’s not that surprising coming from the brunet.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“What does it look like we’re doing?” Sapnap slurs. So he <em>is</em> awake. Eyes still closed, he continues, “we’re cuddling.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">That didn’t answer any of Tommy’s questions. He might be tempting fate here, but he really needs to understand what is happening.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“You two cuddle?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Hell yeah we do,” Sapnap remarks confidently.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Sapnap gets annoying when he hasn’t been cuddled in awhile,” George explains, still focused on his book.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Sapnap shifts, tightening his hold on George as he replies in defense, “I want my cuddles, man. You two are so easy, too. It doesn’t take much to get y’all to cuddle with me.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Yeah, well, Dream less so than me.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“That’s true.” Sapnap snickers, “Dream’s my bitch.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">The two of them giggle at that, once again completely ignoring Tommy. The boy is still in a state of shock and confusion, completely unaware of how to process the situation. He never imagined he’d be seeing his enemies actually showing affection to one another, much less right in front of him, but here we are. It’s strange—they seem much younger and more innocent here than on the battlefield. Tommy doesn’t know if he likes it. It reminds him that Sapnap and George are also just humans fighting in a war.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Tommy.” Tommy is jerked out of his thoughts, looking up to where Dream is poking his head out from upstairs. “Come on.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Right—coming,” he says, hurrying up the stairs. He doesn’t look away from the couch until it’s eventually out of sight. It’s just odd, man.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Now upstairs, he realizes it’s the first time he’s ever been up here. The room is walled in by some sort of mini aquarium with a couple fish inside, but nothing much else. Nearby, Dream rifles through a chest.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy takes a couple steps towards him but makes sure to keep his distance. The silence isn’t pleasant, so he takes this opportunity to get some answers. He jabs a thumb in the direction of the stairs, “are they…?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Dream hums in question, glances over his shoulder to acknowledge Tommy’s question, then chuckles. “No, Sapnap’s just like that.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Like what? Cuddly?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Yeah,” the man casually replies, as if it isn’t in any way strange. He doesn’t elaborate in any way.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy blinks, “huh. Well, the two of them are a lot more… Childish than I expected.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Dream hums, shrugging. “That’s just how they always are. Of course, they’re serious when they want to be—but you already know that.” He shoots a knowing glare over his shoulder, and an unsolicited shudder runs down Tommy’s spine.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">He remembers Sapnap’s stony glare when the two of them clashed swords just a few days ago, expression focused and moves precise as he fought for dominance. He also remembers how still George had been a few weeks ago, poised atop one of their towers as he carefully aimed and shot one of his arrows, rendering Fundy out of commission for much longer than necessary.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">…Tommy promptly stops thinking about it.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Anyway,” Dream sighs, getting to his feet. “Here.” Tommy gasps as Dream holds out a couple articles of clothing to him: his and Tubbo’s uniforms. “They’ve got ash on them, but it’s nothing major. It’s not as bad as the blood stains in my opinion.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy looks between the uniforms and Dream’s mask. “Why’re you giving these back to us?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">He shrugs, “because they mean nothing to us. It would literally serve no purpose for us to have them. It was pretty funny, though, to see you two running around in your underwear.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy ignores that last comment and instead accepts the uniforms. “Thanks,” he breathes. He presses his fingers into the fabric, noting its familiar scratchiness. A smiles tugs at his lips, but it falls just as quickly as he looks back up at Dream. “Why are you being so nice? If you could just as easily kill me right now, why don’t you?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Dream snorts, “why are you still stuck on that? We’re not on the battlefield, Tommy, we’re in the community house. Now, is that all you wanted? You can leave now, if it is. Bad also just made some cake if you wanted to grab a slice before you go, by the way.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy says nothing at first, instead studying the masked man in front of him. Right now, he’s so… Relaxed. And kind. Giving back their uniforms? Offering cake? Tommy wonders if in another life without wars, they would actually be friends. If they were on the same side, they would be.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">But they’re not. No, Dream has hurt him in more ways than one. Tommy can’t forgive him for the pain he’s caused—for the pain he’s currently causing. No, this is the only time they’ll ever be amicable.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“No, I… I’m good,” Tommy decided. “I think I’m just gonna head back to L’Manberg now.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Dream shrugs and brushes past Tommy to head back downstairs, “suit yourself.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">That was quick. The boy shakes his head to hopefully clear it of confusing thoughts. His black and white perceptions are blurring—it’s annoying. Dream is bad and that’s all that matters.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Now more composed, Tommy descends the stairs, managing to catch the latter half of Dream’s conversation with George.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“—yeah, he’s heading out now.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy steps back onto the first floor and the two men turn to him. Sapnap is still supposedly asleep. “Yeah, sorry, didn’t mean to intrude on your, uh, space,” he says, somewhat genuinely.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">George says nothing, though. He just continues to stare at Tommy with a deadpan expression. Dream randomly snorts, turning back to the brunet. “He keeps asking if I’m gonna kill him,” he says, chuckling.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">George scoffs, “really? What did you say?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“No, of course.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Well, he’s still here. You might as well kill him now.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy stiffens at the sudden suggestion but Dream is quick to retort, “no no no, I’m not gonna do that.” George hums like he disagrees with this choice, but he doesn’t try to change the other’s mind.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">…did they just have an entire conversation about him right in front of him?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Alright, I’m just gonna go now,” Tommy decides, starting for the front door.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Want me to send Bad with you? There’s mobs out there, y’know,” Dream offers.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Tommy pauses, confirming that it actually is nighttime outside. The mobs are annoying, but not much of a concern, in his opinion. He doesn’t need to be protected. Especially not by the enemy. “Pretty sure I can handle myself,” he states, matter-of-fact. “I <em>do</em> have a weapon.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">George and Dream chuckle at that, causing Tommy to groan internally in aggravation. They’re so annoying. “Alright then. See you around, Tommy,” Dream casually says in reply.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“See ya.” He doesn’t glance their way, but instead quickly opens the door and steps out into the cool night, shoulders relaxing now that he’s no longer in the same space as Dream. God bless. But although outside, it’s unfortunate that he still manages to hear their conversation as he shuts the door.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“You gonna join us now?” George asks.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Yeah, scoot over,” Dream immediately replies.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Sapnap once again proves that he isn’t asleep as he pipes up, “no, you already had your turn! Let me—“</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">The door thankfully muffles the conversation as soon as it closes, but Tommy is still left reeling from the brief snippet he’d managed to catch. Shooting a weirded out look at the door, he turns on his heel and starts his long trek back to L’Manberg. That visit was much less eventful than Tommy feared it would be, but much more confusing than he’d realized it would be. It’s got him reconsidering his enemies’ morals and questioning whether they’re actually as bad as he’s said they are.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">He shakes his head of such dangerous thoughts. They’re the enemies. Nothing more.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Shooting one last conflicted glance over his shoulder, Tommy breaks into a jog.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Yeah, he doesn’t think he’ll be returning to the community house any time soon after this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>